Entangled
by xxKhaleesixx
Summary: "I'm entangled in this crazy, bizarre, and inconceivable web of dangerous paths we've gone down, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Allison and Jason have been reunited, but can they last? Allison has her desires and dreams, will Jason help fulfill them or will he have a change of heart? JasonxOC. SEQUEL TO TRAPPED. PLEASE READ THAT FIRST.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely people! I have returned, and I bring you, **_**Entangled**_**. Starts pretty much where **_**Trapped**_** ended, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer- I **_**still**_** don't own Jason Voorhees or F13 franchise. *cries in a corner* **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A new day.

A new life.

A new adventure.

These were the things that stirred around Allison Hayes' mind as she awoke. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to see a bare muscular chest before her. She smiled, nuzzling her way against the body. Quiet snoring made her glance up, coming face to face with an old, beaten up hockey mask.

_Jason Voorhees. Who would've thought he was a snorer? _She laughed to herself.

Last night was the second time they had actually slept together. And not made love, mind you, just…slept. Although, having intercourse before sleeping last night would have been marvelous, she admitted. But, she would have to wait. The trauma of losing their child was wrecking her inside, and she shook her head to rid her thoughts of the memory. In time, they would have their child, provided Jason wanted it so.

Never in her wildest or craziest dreams had she ever thought she would end up curled next to Jason Voorhees' sleeping form. Let alone be _in love_ with him. But life had a funny way of turning out and she wondered where it would take them in the future.

She hoped a child was still in their future, because regardless of whom the parent was probably going to be, she knew he would be a wonderful father. Allison had faith in Jason. She believed he could be sweet and gentle with a baby as he was with her. Of course…she'd have to teach him first. How to feed the baby, bathe, change diapers – Allison giggled at the thought of that. She herself didn't know much about caring for a child, so it would be a learning experience for the two of them. A working collaboration for both that would teach patience and maturity – though they didn't need more of the latter, that she dreamed would bring them closer together.

Raising a hand, Allison lazily drew circles on Jason's chest. She couldn't even fully describe how thankful she was that he had not had a change of heart again, leaving her in tears. The first time was hard enough, to even fathom that he would engage in sexual activity with her, mindful of his hatred of it. It would be awhile before it happened again, she imagined. But at the same time, she would rather it be that or not at all. She'd wait years for him.

Allison glanced up, hearing stirring beside her. She immediately smiled, Jason's bright blue eyes staring back at her. His hand reached out to her cheek, caressing it gently. Allison turned her cheek against his palm, nuzzling into him.

"Good morning," she said sweetly.

Jason grunted in response. She smiled though; it was a decent enough "good morning" from him to her.

"How are you feeling?" Jason sighed, his eyes shutting. "Tired?" He nodded, eyes still closed.

Allison untangled herself from Jason's hold, much to his dismay. He grabbed for her in confusion before she explained, "I'm going to get something for you to write on," she said reassuringly.

She got out of the bed, walking to the door and opening it. Heading for the kitchen, she pawed through the drawers, looking for paper.

"Morning," Patrick's voice came from behind her, nearly startling Allison.

Allison turned her head and threw him a smile. "Hey. Sleep okay?"

Patrick returned the grin, "Yeah. I did. How about you? How's Jason?"

She found a bunch of blank papers and pen, grabbing them. "I slept great. Best sleep I've had in awhile, honestly. We just woke up, so I guess I'll let you know."

Patrick opened up the fridge, taking out a carton of milk. He guzzled down some, "Sounds like a plan." He drank some more. "I have to meet up with the guys today, so I'll be around later. Will you guys be fine?"

Allison hummed a 'yes', walking to her room. She shut the door behind her. Jason was sitting upright in the bed, leaning against the pillows. Staring lustfully at his muscles, she nearly pounced on him right then and there. She didn't though, restraining her libido. Allison simply made her way to the side of the bed, preparing to get under the covers again. Jason, however, had other plans as he suddenly scooped her up in his hefty arms, causing her to help in surprise as he placed her in his lap.

Allison let out a laugh, lying against his bare chest. "Well, hi there," she giggled again.

Jason chuckled quietly, a hand wrapping around her slim waist. Allison's eyes glanced at his hand, trailing up to his chest. Her emerald eyes caught his for a brief moment. His baby blues were brighter today. Last night she noticed they were dark, but that could have just been the lighting. Looking away from his masked face, she drank his body in, her pulse racing a little faster. Her palm rested on his left pectoral, feeling his chest rise and fall contractively.

His physique never failed to amaze her. She speculated, if he did "work out" whenever he left for periods of time, or if he had been impacted supernaturally after his first death. Allison wasn't stupid. Obviously after he drowned in the lake years ago, something brought him to an undead state. There was nothing man-made by the camp that could build his muscles that well and it wasn't like Jason could go to a gym. He was far too powerful for it to be a natural occurrence. Whatever this…force was that gave Jason life again was an expert in developing the male form. Jason's body was, to her, the epitome of perfection.

Staring at him now, she felt herself become aroused again. Piercing blue eyes met hers, and her chest heaved heavily.

"Jason..?" Allison breathed. She wondered if he would catch on to her hints, ultimately giving into her wanton desires. Wiggling her hips some on his pelvis, she felt him respond reflexively, but he made no indications of wanting to proceed.

"Jason," she repeated calling his name, she continued to rub against him, "I want…do you want…I want you…" Her words fell quiet as he only glanced at her blankly.

Allison felt extremely uncomfortable under his sharp gaze, but she gazed right back at him regardless. She knew she was treading in dangerous waters, but she wanted to see just how far she could go, pushing his buttons.

"I just…Jason…you…" She fumbled over her words helplessly. _Come on, get it together._ Allison sighed and took a deep breath, calming herself. She stared him straight in the eyes. She collected what she needed to say and forced the words out.

"Jason, you make me feel _amazing_. Emotionally, you are able to comfort me when I need to be cheered up, and honestly, it's like you hardly have to try. You are able to do it…so well and so effortlessly. Mentally, I feel this…connection. We understand each other in a way that too few people do. I feel like I can tell you anything. Physically, you make me feel desired, beautiful, and special. And…I want you to know from me, saying it out loud, that you are very important to me. You make me laugh, you make me smile, you made my terrible days brighter, and you protect me even at the cost of your own undead life. I wouldn't have before but, now that we've become so _entwined_, I would take a bullet for you. I think you know that already, as I nearly did it when those kids came 'round, pushing you out of the way."

She paused then, taking in Jason's expression. His face was still impassive, but she could tell that he understood everything she said.

"But…I think the most important thing of all is the actual physical attraction. First off, your physique is…incredible. Every woman wants a man with a built body and you are the prime example of that. I couldn't be any happier with you physically." She saw him grimace at that, so she added, "And yes, I do mean your face too. You know, there are people out there who have found some way to contact a person through mail, or support groups or whatever and have never met in person, but are able to build a lasting relationship, whether its friendship or romantic, without even seeing their face. That's how you are to me, Jason. If you had never shown me what was beneath your mask, I would still have these same emotions, because I don't care what you look like underneath. It's what you are, being mindful of your morally wrong tendencies at times, that draws me to you."

She grabbed his forearms, using them to adjust her position to sit upright on his lap. Putting his hands on her hips, she continued. "I'll add that the mind-blowing sex, is a somewhat important factor, but it also isn't. I'm willing to accept that with you, I won't always get it when I want. I'm okay with that. But, I have one condition. I expect it to be _spectacular_ every time. You set the bar high." She grinned foxily, placing her hands on his massive chest.

"All in all, you, _Jason Voorhees_, masked serial killer with numerous scars and disfigurements, have managed to somehow capture my attention and you will not let go. I'm _entangled_ in this crazy, bizarre, and inconceivable web of dangerous paths we've gone down, but I wouldn't have it any other way, because…I love…it."

Allison briefly stopped breathing. Did-did she almost say she loved Jason? Wait. _Did_ she love Jason? Surely all of those things she'd just recited to him meant she did, _right_? Did _he_ love _her_ if she loved him?

One of Jason's hands suddenly rose up from her hip, accidentally or intentionally, she didn't know, brushing her breast as it came to stop at her cheek, caressing her skin again. Just the smallest touch of his hand reminded her of the desire that dwelled inside.

"So…Jason, do you want to…" She trailed off, her hand dipping down to his pelvis, finding his semi-hard member.

Jason's body immediately stiffened, his gaze turning steely. The hand left on her hip became crushingly powerful and she gasped out in pain. Allison wriggled out of his grasp, falling out of the bed and tumbling to the floor.

"Jason I just…" She began as she picked herself up.

He angrily grabbed for the paper and pen, scribbling down a single two letter word. He showed it to Allison, making her heart sink.

_No._

With a wracking sob, Allison ran into her bathroom, slamming the door shut. Turning the shower on, she stepped inside, not even bothering to take her clothing off. She sat on the shower floor, holding her knees to her chest as she sobbed.

Allison knew she shouldn't have expected anything from Jason at all, considering who he was. But that wasn't why she cried. The simple rejection he gave her struck her like a lightning bolt, bringing Allison back to reality. It was like she fell thousands of miles from heaven, straight into her own personal hell. Jason Voorhees would always be Jason Voorhees. He would always loathe sexual relations, and even she couldn't change that. Her chest hurt something terrible and her arousal was indefinitely shot. She felt awful, going from such an amazing high from letting her feelings out to completely dejected and moronic. _It's probably better this way_, considering she just lost their child, she thought. She didn't want more heartache, but she didn't want this either. She should have known.

_No._

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Okay uh…I seriously apologize for the wait and considering it's not that long either. Um, excuses, excuses yup. I do have some explanations though. **

**First, and most importantly, I lost someone very close to me in December and I simply did not want to do much of anything. I did not start writing this chapter until late January, when my final college semester started (WOO! I graduate May, by the way :) ). **

**Second, like I said, I'm in my final semester so I have to bunker down and focus on graduating. I will still be writing as much as I can. I have no classes on Wednesday, so that will usually when you will see updates other than weekends, such as today as I have posted this finally lol. **

**Now, on to the story related stuff. FRICKING FINALLY RIGHT? I know you all were expecting the first chapter to be sunshine and rainbows, weren't you? I had planned it that way, but then I thought this would be a better set up for the plot of the story. Allison dealing with her wants and needs from Jason (sex, kids, an actual life again) and Jason dealing with well, that same stuff haha. **

**I'm not sure when the next update will be, to be honest. I posted the first three chapters of my Slenderman story, **_**A Dangerous Dance**_**, which I am simultaneously writing along with **_**Cycle of Bane**_** (Yep, I started writing it again, nearly finished, I think) and **_**Entangled**_** now. **

**Err…I think that's everything lol. I suppose this is a Valentine's Day thing…even though it's not really xD **

**Send me love, loves :)**

**xxKhaleesixx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I **_**still**_** don't own Jason Voorhees or F13 franchise. *cries in a corner* **

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

It was several hours later before Allison was disturbed by Jason. She had stopped crying, but she continued to sit in the shower and tub combination, huddled together. The water still ran, and she was sure Patrick would be angry about the bill when it came in the mail, but she hardly cared enough to give it a second thought.

Jason's sudden knocking on the door made Allison jump slightly, alerting her to his presence. He hadn't left, which slightly made her feel just the tiniest bit better.

She didn't respond, letting the silence among them continue. Her chest still ached like hell, growing tired of heaving from her heavy breathing. Allison sniffed, wiping her nose with her arm hastily, carelessly allowing the water to wash it off. A chill ran through her body, and she shivered reactively. Seeing as the water was warm, she saw it as a sign to turn off the water and get out of the shower and change her clothing. She didn't need to get sick. Unfortunately, she grimaced, that also included interacting with Jason, even for just a second.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Allison dreaded having to communicate with him. She was positive he hadn't moved from standing outside the door since she slammed the door on him. Stripping out of her clothing, soaked to the bone, she hung the articles on the towel rack to dry. She grabbed a fluffy light brown towel, wrapping it around her thin frame.

Her hand gripped the doorknob, hesitating on opening the door. _Come on Allison, you've got to face him eventually…_ She flung the door ajar, revealing Jason standing immediately before it.

He appeared surprised at her being nude aside the towel and that was all she could read from him. She wasn't fazed at this, as it was still difficult to understand Jason. For the brief moment after the door had opened, she stared at his eyes which dilated, seeing her current state of dress. Watching this, Allison rolled her eyes, turning her head to the side. _Typical men_, she thought. Undead or not, Jason was a man_._ She was sure he'd become aroused, but she didn't bother to glance back, keeping her gaze averted from Jason.

Taking a deep breath, Allison moved forward, aiming to push past Jason's massive body. Jason, however, kept his ground – which wasn't too hard for him to do, blocking her path.

Letting out a sigh of exasperation, she faced her head front, not looking at his face. In the time she had been in the bathroom, he hadn't bothered to change into his old clothing, so he was still only in the flannel pants. She glared intensely at his chest. Maybe if she glowered enough at him, it would burn a hole into his abdomen, and he would disintegrate into nothingness.

After she'd been frowning fiercely at Jason's chest for a significant time, his hand rose up and nudged her shoulder. Allison's emerald eyes darted to his aqua ones, which conveyed his confusion and concern, also evident from his own tense shoulders.

Allison made another move to go around him, but his hand held her shoulder.

"Let go." She hissed harshly, coming out meaner than she had planned.

Jason's hand did not falter.

"Let me go, Jason," she repeated. Before she even allowed him time to do so, she shoved him out of the way as much as she could, which was really only a few inches.

She nearly stomped over to her dresser, pulling out some clothing. Allison could feel Jason's hurt gaze on her back. She ignored it, still gathering her things. Returning to the bathroom, she saw Jason had wedged himself between the rooms, blocking her again. Allison maneuvered around him with difficulty, but was able to get behind him, shutting the door.

Dropping the towel to the floor, Allison began redressing herself. A minute later, she wore a pair of blue jeans and a light green frilled top. Brushing out her ebony locks, she glanced at herself in the mirror.

Pitiful.

She sighed, displeased with her appearance. The lack of sleep had taken a toll on her. After finishing with her hair, she reached for her make-up bag. Allison applied a light foundation base, covering her imperfections on her skin, left from acne in high school. Then, a bit of eyeliner to definition. A dark shade of violent went on her eyelids to make her emerald orbs pop. A salmon pink color was dusted on her cheeks.

Looking back in the mirror, Allison smiled. _Now_, she looked like herself again. She hadn't really given it much thought, but it had been a very long time since she felt satisfied with how she looked. Jason always seemed to approve. But that was probably because he didn't know any better or even care. Jason never actually 'voiced' that he thought she was attractive.

Reminding herself who Jason was – which she did quite a lot – it was highly unlikely that her physical appearance was the reason he allowed himself to grow close to her. But it still bothered Allison that he hadn't given any indication he liked how she looked. Even during their session of intercourse, he'd stared at her lustfully, raking his eyes over her body like a piece of meat, but _all_ men did that in the throes of passion. So still, she was unaware of his physical attraction to her, if at all.

_It shouldn't worry you now_, she thought to herself.

Jason made it clear that he did not want anything sexual anymore. Though she had convinced him otherwise before, it was hard to imagine it happening again. Surprisingly, it didn't cross her mind that Jason had only used her for that one taste of sex because as highly illogical as any of this was, it was just as impossible for him to use her like that. But it wouldn't change anything.

So why bother?

With a new rush of confidence, Allison wrenched open the bathroom door once more, Jason right where he had been. She watched as his eyes took in her fresh appearance, but she didn't give him the time to keep staring. Side-stepping Jason, she left the bedroom entirely.

She made it halfway into the living space before Jason's icy hand latched onto her arm. Being much more powerful than her, he was easily able to pull her back and make Allison face him. He gave her a signal to stay put, which she pouted angrily, but obeyed. He turned on his heel toward the bedroom and came back with his pieces of paper and pen, starting to scribble on it.

_What is wrong, _he had written before handing it to her.

"Nothing." She replied shortly, crossing her arms after handing it back to him.

_Yes there is, _Allison refused to grab the paper from him, so he just held it out so she could read it.

"No, there isn't."

_I am slow at understanding not dum_

"Well, that's great, but nothing is wrong."

_You push me away and now you lie to me_

That hit a nerve.

Allison was taken aback by his words. She hadn't expected Jason to say anything remotely like that. But he was right. She was lying. Obviously not being very good about it either. It never occurred to Allison that Jason would ever care about liars. She never thought he would give a damn about anything other than "bad people". Despite his frustrating morals, she realized she had lied to the man she possibly loved. Lying was not love and she was not much of a liar in the first place. So why now?

Completely at a loss on how to respond, Allison simply said nothing.

Jason let out a deep rumble of agitation from his chest, reaching for Allison. He picked her up in his arms in a semi-swift motion, mostly because she wrestled in his hold, carrying her to the couch where he sat down with her in his lap. He held her close against his bare chest for a moment before she ripped her way out of his grip. She leaped off the couch, staring in disbelief at his masked face.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked angrily.

Jason reactively shrank back at her rage, down-casting his eyes in sorrow. She could tell he had scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion as his temples flexed. After a second, he glanced at her again, seeming to ask 'why?'

Allison huffed haughtily, throwing her hands in the air. "Why? I'll tell you why Jason. I was finally able to get some intimacy from you and now that we've been reunited I had hoped for a second dose of that. _Clearly_, I was wrong as you hatefully pushed me away and denied me of said intimacy. Now you are trying to hold me in a way that would be considered intimate? If I don't have sexual intimacy, neither do _you_. That also means _any_ kind of intimacy. Since you know, it's against your personal morals. We can't have you going back on your ethics and being a hypocrite. So let's just go back to our friendship, and keep it that way."

Jason stood perfectly still for what seemed like an eternity. Allison didn't move either; well aware he was processing the information. She thought it was going fine. That was before he lunged at her.

In one giant step off of the couch, he leapt at Allison, wrapping his large hands around her neck. She felt his grip tighten twice and her vision began to grow foggy. Her eyes flitted down to his hands and then to his eyes, staring at him dead on. If he were to kill her, she'd look him straight in the eyes. Jason's hands continued to constrict her, the pain causing a tear to slip from her eye. She watched as Jason's gaze followed the tear down her cheek. His grip faltered then. She was about to fight back when his hands suddenly left her neck. Allison blinked several times, just catching a glimpse of Jason hefting himself out of the open window.

Ignoring the agony she felt in her neck, she ran to the window, poking her head outside. She watched as he stalked across the grass in broad daylight. She called his name to urge him to come back inside and not draw attention, but he continued on his way. Allison knew she should have been more concerned about his departure, but she also knew he left to sort out his emotions. He'd done it before after all. He would return when he was ready.

Her raving words were a bit harsh, but Jason needed to figure out his obligations and put things in order. She would not allow him to be so conflicting on intimacy. Either they would or they would not. There was no middle ground. Jason had to make a decision or she'd make it for him.

**xXxXxXx**

Jason trudged through the grass, wishing it made the crunching of leaves in the forest. He was currently making way toward the nearest woods. The woods made him feel at home. He yearned to feel the soft howl of the wind as it blew through the thick foliage, the strong smell of the damp leaves and bark fresh after a long rainstorm. The happy chirping of the birds, high, high up in the trees above him. The forest calmed the rage that filled him.

He'd nearly killed her.

He'd wrapped his hands around her neck with every intention of strangling her to death. He was not surprised Allison looked at him while he did it, she was strong and defiant. He would have gone through with it, if it weren't for her emerald eyes. Her eyes had sent a bolt of lightning through him, especially when that single tear slid down her cheek.

Just the night before, he'd watched tears fall from her eyes, crying because he had found her. But now, she yelled at him and fought with him. He didn't understand why she was angry. She knew who he was and what she was getting into. She'd said it herself, she knew they would not be intimate all the time, but why had she suddenly acted like it was such a huge problem now? Why had she given him an ultimatum?

It was frustrating to Jason. He had done nothing wrong. He was being himself.

He stopped suddenly, now well within the woods. His sharp ears caught the sound of footsteps, crunching through the fallen leaves. Jason leaned up against the nearby trees, waiting for the person to pass. Peering past the trees' trunks, he watched as they walked by. A lone man, elderly, well beyond his years, dressed in athletic gear. No one would miss him. His time had come.

Jason charged at the man, throwing his arms about his neck. The man began to yell fearfully, before the noise was abruptly cut off by Jason slicing a thin line across the carotid artery with his machete. Jason released the man, letting him crumple to the forest floor in a heap. Blood spurted out from the wound rapidly, spraying in sporadic directions. The man choked on his own blood, the red fluid rising up, spewing from his mouth. Blood splattered on Jason's mask as he stood, observing emotionlessly. Jason relished viewing the man die. It made him feel alive. Killing was one of the most enthralling things in the world.

Jason would not change who he was.

Not even for love.

**xXxXx**

**I know you guys are sooooo hating me for doing this to our Allison and Jason but it's necessaryyyyy I promise! It's killing me too! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxKhaleesixx**


End file.
